dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is an indispensable member of the X-Men and one of the newer teachers there. She retains a maternal attitude towards all of the younger X-Men and her relationship with Scott. Portrayal Jean Grey is still portrayed as the heart and soul of the X-Men in both versions and her motherly side is shown very, very often. Powers Jean is a very powerful telepath as well as having very strong telekinetic abilities, to the point where she can lift someone like Jim up without much trouble. Weaknesses Like all telepaths, Jean can't penetrate Magneto's helmet. Equipment Jean has no known equipment. Affiliations Jean is a leading member of the X-Men, except when the Phoenix has control over her. History Justice Evolution Contact After Logan's estranged son, Jim, tries to attack him and fails, Jean lifts him up to take him to his room when Darkseid appears. He then fires his Omega Beam at Jean who holds it back for a little until she's blasted. This transports her to Darkseid's Apokolips where she is turned into a Horseman by Apocalypse and willingly uses her raw power, along with Superboy's and the Professor and Raven's minds to bring the DCAU and the Marvel Universe together. Two Earths Jean was then named War by Apocalypse and had her Phoenix powers awoken. She then goes to destroy New Genesis. Cyclops then confronts Jean and tries to get through to her, reminding her of when they first met. This snaps Jean into freeing herself from the Apocalypse circuitry and re-locking away her Phoenix powers. She then assisted the Professor in moving around as he was freed soon afterwords. After Superboy and Raven are freed, she goes back home with the others to wait for Darkseid and Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Jean was one of the first to agree with Xavier and Superman's plan to arrange a peace talk between the two Earths. She was later on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Jean then went with Batman's team to New Genesis to ask Orion for help. She then called the peace treaty by High Father and Darkseid weird. When a Henothin attacks, Jean tries using her telepathy to cause the Henothin to leave them alone, but there's not enough mind for her to work with, and she ends up knocked down. She then retreats when Forger arrives. When Forger tells them that Orion and the New Gods live on a floating island, Jean takes Wolverine and Jim up with her telekinetic powers. She then questions what Lightray was when he first arrives and chases after him until they run into Orion. They then explain what's happening on Apokolips and then tell High Father. She then questions why Orion's so eager to fight before Orion leaves to face Darkseid with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim. She then guessed that the rest of them were stuck baby-sitting. As a great storm made by Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac begins to tear New Genesis apart, Jean comforts the children. She then gets into an escape pod with Robin, Starfire, and the children while Wolverine stays to help out. She's then taken to Forger's cave until the storm is stopped with the deaths of Brainiac and Darkseid. Tabula Rasa After Xavier was rendered unconscious while looking for Luthor, Jean asked J'onn if he was alright when he tried to succeed where Xavier failed. Jean later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Jean then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Jean wondered how Amazo was able to use Starfire and Blackfire's powers when they were emotionally driven. Jean then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Jean then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Jean is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Jean voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Jean then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. When Red Skull shot Kelly, Jean, under Superman's orders, used her telekinesis to clot the wound. Jean then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Jean went with Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Shadowcat, and X-23 to confront Mystique. When Mystique divided into seven different supervillains, Jean faced Parasite. Using her telekinesis, Jean smashes a large metal bar on top of him, calling it easy. Because of this, Parasite liquifies and goes back into Mystique. After all the villains were aprehended, Jean returned to the Mansion and brushed her hair before going to sleep. In Jean's dream, she loses control of her telepathy again as the Watchtower begins coming apart around her. When Xavier arrives to help, Jean urges him to stay back, afraid she'll hurt him, when the Phoenix tries to take control, but it's stopped by Xavier and Jean's freed. In Scott's mind, Jean asks Scott to look at her, which he reluctantly does as his optic blasts finally stop, and they kiss. Jean then helped free Remy and Ororo from their nightmares. Afterwards, Jean regrouped with the Titans and the League in Flash's mind, helping Xavier and Raven try to get to Hawkgirl. Luckily, they don't have to as Batman defeats Dee. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Jean agreed to go with Cyclops, Rogue, Liger, Starfire, Robin, and Raven into Superboy's mind. In an apparition of Cadmus Labs, Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. She then met Superboy's inner-child and comforted him. In an apparition of Metropolis, Jean questioned if something they saw was a bird or a plane when it was revealed to be Superboy's courage. At the farm where Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, was, she commented that this explained why Superboy was so good. When Zod attacked, she got cut in the shoulder by heat vision. After Superboy defeated the apparition of Zod, which turned out to be Superboy's anger, Starfire asked Superboy to say good-bye to his inner-child for her when she returned to the real world. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X Jean was present when Scarlet Spider arrived and explained that Spider-Man was missing. Jean then agrees to find Spider-Man with Scarlet Spider and the other X-Men. After saving Spider-Man and dealing with Man-Spider, Jean tried to invade Electro's mind, but his electrical body stopped Jean from entering it. After Electro was defeated, she returned home. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Jean was among the welcoming committee when Jim arrived. Once Rogue knocks Jim out after he attacks Logan, Jean lifts him up and escorts him to his room. Rising Tensions Jean and Scott both taught a Saturday class for Mutants who already got a grip on their powers, and two of their students included Jim and Rogue. On Jim's first day, Jean asked him to tell the class about himself. Jim then extended his claws and retracted them to make his point. Prelude to Horror Jean participated in the fight against Sabertooth, but she didn't get the opportunity to do much. Darkest Day Jean participate din a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood and easily held her own. The next day, as they flew to the White House, Jean tried to encourage Jim by saying how they have to work together as a team, which earns her a sarcastic remark that shows he's okay now. As soon as they arrive at the White House, the whole thing blows up, and they're attacked by Sentinels. Jean fights them and ends up being one of the few X-Men who aren't captured, the other ones being Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler then teleports them to the Mansion where they find out that Xavier is actually one of Magneto's scouts named Nos. When Jean and Kurt go to where Nos is held to make sure he doesn't escape, Kurt feels sorry for him, and Jean tries to tell Kurt not to listen, but Kurt doesn't listen and gives Nos a drop of his blood, so he teleports behind Jean and gives her a cut to drink some of her blood and gain some of her powers. Then when Nos activates the Self Destruct system, Jean manages to escape with everyone else. She then goes to the White House when Fury clears the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels. Then she uses her telepathy to ask Jim where he is, and he explains that he's in the Savage Lands, so that's where they go. The X-Men then manage to rescue Jim when Jean uses her telepathy to paralyze Mystique. After that, they easily rescue Xavier and escape. Following that, Jean and the others relax at a repaired Mansion in the pool. She then joins the others in encouraging Rogue to dive into the pool. Dark Future When Jean heard from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse would return in a year, and she, Scott, Logan, and Warren would be turned into Horsemen, she hoped that since they know about it, they can stop it from happening. Future When the Professor feels an energy surge one year from the present, he sends Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Angel to investigate, and they discover that Apocalypse has returned, and they're then turned into Horsemen. When Kurt and Laura arrive from twenty-four years into the past to be warned about the above events, Jean arrives and kidnaps the Mutant Timewarp. When Laura, Kurt, and the survivors of twenty-three years under Apocalypse attack them, Rogue knocks Jean out with Cyclops' Optic Blasts, and she then has a device of Magneto's called the neural inhibitor placed on her to temporarily deactivate her powers, which permanently deactivates her Horseman implants. The Greatest Adventure It's revealed that Jean is the doctor of the X-Men as she was in charge of Jim when he was recovering from a serious injury in the mountains. Return of Weapon XI When Jim returned from a trip to Canada, Jean welcomed Jim home and asked him what he'd like for lunch as a sort of welcome home party. After Jim and Rogue left, Jean was captured by Weapon XI when they attacked the Mansion. Jean shared a cell with Cyclops and Gambit. Jean is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. She ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. Return of Captain America Jean is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Jean then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Betrayal When Jim was lying on the couch later, Jean asked him to play baseball with them, but Jim refused. Generation X New Heroes Jean was kidnapped with the rest of the X-Men when Rachel was seven. She was saved by her daughter and her friends, the children of the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Freedom Force. Symbiote War =Prey = Jean informs Wild Thing, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl about their parents' disappearance, but they just run off. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Summerses Category:Greys